watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
(Un)Lawful (Dis)Order
'(Un)Lawful (Dis)Order '''is one of three types of Online Operations in ''Watch Dogs 2, the other two being ctOS Haxx and Crime Hunt. Description (Un)Lawful (Dis)Order is an activity the player can perform infinitely, except for DedSec Events, to gain followers. The hostiles are FBI agents. There are in total five different (Un)Lawful (Dis)Order operations, not counting DedSec Events. The different objectives are: steal a vehicle and deliver it to DedSec, steal two encrypted drives, download data from a server, free a DedSec prisoner, destroy three shipments. The player can choose from three operations each time. Upon completion of a crime hunt, other operations become available. There are three difficulty levels for each operation: Normal, Hard and Insane. Completing a crime hunt gives the player 15,000, 20,000 or 25,500 followers, respectively. Bonuses can be obtained if the player does the optional objective. DedSec Events randomly appear with a call from Sitara, if the player is not on a mission. There is one event which awards 9,000 followers if completed. This operation has no difficulty levels or optional objectives. FBI Operations FBIgnition * Objective: Steal the FBI's experimental vehicle and deliver it to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: The FBI have this sweet ride they're developing. Suspect or not, the thing looks dope as hell! It should be ours. FBIntervention * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the FBI agents; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Word is that two FBI agents are about to meet and exchange hard drives containing data that could put us all away! Do whatever you can to get those drives. FBIntercept * Objective: Dowmnload the ctOS code from the FBI; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The FBI just bought some ctOS code from Blume. It's on one of their servers, ready for integration. We get you the location, you get us that code. FBImprisoned * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from the FBI; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Bad news: the FBI raided one of our members. They locked the poor fucker up to extract information on DedSec. You've gotta get 'em out of there! FBIn Flames * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 FBI shipments carrying ammunition; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: We got our hands on the manifest for ammunition the FBI is sending to a secluded airstrip. Suspicious shit! We can't let the vehivles reach the airstrip. DedSec Events DedSec event: The Persecution * Objective: Find the hacker; Neutralize the hacker * Brief: FBI activity has been detected in this area: The FBI has sent one of their hackers to locate members o DedsSec and gather information - find the agent and neutralize 'em. Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Online Operations in Watch Dogs 2